harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Halloran
Kevin Jonathan Halloran is a character on the series Harpers Falls. After being played by Shawn Christian in the debut episode where his character was introduced, he is currently played by Mark Lawson, best known for his role of Brody Lovett on the now-defunct daytime drama, One Life to Live. Albie's attorney/Big brother Kevin Halloran is a unique sort who makes things happen, in all kinds of circumstances. A native of the Southern California area, he became an attorney at a very early age, and he practices law in the predominantly gay-friendly West Hollywood, California area. While he is a general attorney, he also focuses on LGBT issues, as he is also a very well-known activist. His success in the courtroom has also made him very wealthy and very popular. He would meet Albie Neuenworth and his sister, Joan when they first arrived in California, after the death of one of their relatives who left them a very substantial fortune. As Joan had been unmarried, she accepted Kevin's generous offer to help out with Albie. Since their parents had died, Joan had raised Albie on her own, and, while she did a fantastic job, he badly needed a male influence in his life. Kevin, whose life was only his job and his activism, more than aptly filled the bill, and he gladly came into the Neuenworth's lives, taking on the role of Albie's big brother. Joan realized Kevin was gay, and it didn't matter much to her, as Albie himself was gay. Kevin brought the nervous Albie into his group of LGBTQ activists/friends and they became a large part of the Neuenworth family as well. The men, all professional and successful businessmen, were tough as nails and at times, harder than old tooled leather, and nobody, with a sane brain cell, messed around with them.....or anyone connected with them. However, the group was very gentle, tender and very loving to Albie, who had no male figures in his life. Kevin took charge and helped mold him. Kevin taught Albie to become proud of who he was, and to embrace it. It was Kevin's connections, with Joan's able help, who helped Albie get into UCLA. He also taught Albie how to give someone a thorough dressing down. This also serves him well to this day. It was Kevin's group which taught Albie how to really be gay ghetto fab, and he only uses it sparingly, and usually when he gets extremely angry. However, his being ghetto-fab, can also lead to Albie getting extremely tired and also extremely emotional. This has always concerned Kevin, who, underneath his tough exterior and activist armor, truly loved and cared for "his Albie". His practice keeps him very busy, but he also keeps in touch with Joan and Albie, knowing that they mean the world to him. Kevin makes periodic visits to Boston, to see his clients, and for him to see Zachary Janson, who had recently begun dating Albie. Kevin likes him and only wants to make sure his little brother is protected. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies